


Rhodey und Tony

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: James Sicht der Dinge: erstes Treffen zwischen Tony und Tony, sowie die unmittelbare Entwicklung danach...





	1. Chapter 1

I

James stand hinter einem der Bögen und schaute in den Hof hinaus.  
Konnte seinen kleinen Bruder auf einem der Bänke ausmachen.   
Neben ihm saß ein junger Mann, den er hier am MIT noch nicht gesehen hatte.   
Zudem war eines der Beine eingegipst und die Krücken lagen neben dem jungen Mann.   
Sein kleiner Bruder machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob der Ältere ihn verärgerte oder hänselte oder auf die Nerven ging.   
Also würde er nicht eingreifen. Sondern weiter beobachten.

Es ärgerte ihn enorm, dass der Jüngere hier an einer DER Elite-Universitäten solche Schwierigkeiten mit Mobbing hatte.   
Ein kleiner Teil konnte damit erklärt werden, dass die Leute von seinem großen Gehirn eingeschüchtert waren. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Tony allen, aber auch wirklich allen hier, von den anderen Studenten bis hin zum ältesten Dekan, meilenweit voraus war.   
Ein anderer Teil, ergab sich aus Neid.   
Auf seinen Namen. Auf sein Geld. Auf seine Genialität.  
Und der letzte Teil aus Ignoranz.  
Da es tatsächlich einige gab, die felsenfest an der Vorstellung festhielten, dass Kinder und Jugendliche den „normalen“ Bildungsweg gehen sollten, ehe sie an die Universität kamen. Unabhängig davon, dass es Kinder und Jugendliche gab, die ihrer Zeit mehr als nur voraus waren und somit auch nicht in diese allgemeine Bildungsschiene gepresst werden konnten.  
Er selbst bekam auch den einen oder anderen schrägen Blick ab.   
Schließlich war er schwarz.  
Allerdings hielten sich die Mobbingversuche in Grenzen, da er groß und muskulös war. Sein kleiner Bruder jedoch war nicht nur viel jünger als alle anderen hier, sondern auch kleiner und weniger muskulös, eher sehnig.

James beobachtete, wie sie sich lächelnd die Hand reichten und dann ihre Kontaktdaten austauschten.   
Tony half dem jungen Mann von der Bank und reichte ihm die Krücken.   
Das war der Moment für James um an die Bank mit den beiden jungen Männern heranzutreten. Er wusste es besser, als Tony einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen, ohne sich vorher angekündigt zu haben, deswegen trat er mit einem breiten Grinsen neben die Zwei:  
„Hey Tony!“  
Und war erstaunt als beide zu ihm schauten und „Ja?“ sagten.   
Gleich darauf wechselten die Zwei amüsierte Blicke aus und Tony fragte grinsend:  
„Ich nehme an deine Familie hält an ihren italienischen Wurzeln fest?“  
Auf das belustigte Nicken des Älteren, fuhr der Jüngere fort:  
„Gut, dann wird es glaube ich, für alle für weniger Verwirrung sorgen, wenn wir dich in meiner Gegenwart Tonio nennen.“  
Oh, okay, dass erklärte natürlich den Heiterkeitsausbruch.   
Der Fremde hieß auch Anthony.  
Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den grasgrünen Augen hielt ihm der andere Tony die Hand hin, welche er automatisch ergriff:  
„Hallo, Anthony DiNozzo. Aber nenn mich ruhig Tonio.“  
„Freut mich, James Rhodes. Aber nenn mich ruhig Rhodey.“


	2. Chapter 2

II

Mit einem Kopfschütteln beobachtete James den …Balztanz, anders konnte er es nicht umschreiben, zwischen Tony und Tonio.   
Anfangs kam Tonio noch recht regelmäßig vorbei, da er aufgrund seiner Verletzung im Moment vom Unterricht befreit war.   
Sie setzen sich auch zu Dritt hin, um zu überlegen, wie sie es Tonio ermöglichen konnten weiterhin auf die Uni zu gehen, obwohl er das Sportstipendium nicht mehr in Anspruch nehmen konnte.  
Am Ende hatte Tony ein Machtwort gesprochen und Tonio vor die vollendete Tatsache gestellt, dass er für die Ausbildung des Älteren aufkommen würde.   
Der Dunkelblonde schien an Tonys sturem Blick erkannt zu haben, dass das letzte Wort war, was Tony dazu zu sagen hatte. Denn er nahm dankbar an, stellte aber im gleichen Atemzug klar, dass er vorhabe das geliehene Geld später zurückzuzahlen.  
Augenrollend hatte Tony gegrummelt, dass er das Geld nicht bräuchte, hatte jedoch nicht weiter diskutiert.   
Schon allein die Tatsache, dass Tonio sich nicht auf Tonys Reichtum ausruhte, sondern auf eine Rückzahlung bestand, zeigte James mehr als alles andere, dass Tonio einer der wenigen Menschen war, die er beruhigt an seinen kleinen Bruder heranlassen konnte.  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er es schaffte, dem Jüngeren in den wenigen Momenten der Unsicherheit immer wieder Mut zuzureden. Ihn und seine Ideen ernst nahm. Ihn mit cleveren Fragen dazu beflügelte noch besser zu werden.   
Auf James‘ Frage hin, wie Tonio es schaffte mit Tony einigermaßen Schritt zu halten, obwohl seine Studiengänge in eine ganze andere Richtung gingen, hatte Tonio mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Schultern gezuckt:  
„Die Zeit, die ich früher auf dem Sportplatz verbracht habe, verbringe ich jetzt in der Bibliothek und lese alles, was mir über Ingenieurswissenschaften, Computer, Physik und Mathematik in die Hände fällt.“  
Das war der nächste Punkt, der James mehr als nur deutlich zeigte, dass Tonio Tony nicht nur wegen seines Names mochte. Denn wer setzte sich neben seinem eigenen Studium noch freiwillig hin und studierte inoffiziell andere Fächer, nur damit er mit jemanden reden konnte?  
Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass wenn Tonio hier war, er der einzige war, den Tony mit sich im Labor duldete. Dem er es gestattete ihn zwischendurch zu unterbrechen, damit er essen, trinken oder auch schlafen ging.  
Oft genug war er ins Labor getreten und hatte die beiden Tonys in der hintersten Ecke in einem Deckennest gefunden. Meistens schlief Tony mit dem Kopf auf Tonios Schenkeln gebetet. Während Tonio mit einer Hand den schwarzen Schopf kraulte und mit der anderen ein Buch hielt.  
Daher wunderte es ihn überhaupt nicht, als Tony ungefähr ein Jahr nach ihrem Treffen ein wenig geschockt zu ihm ins Zimmer stolperte und stammelte:  
„W-wir ha-haben uns ge-geküsst…“

Als er Tonio das nächste Mal sah, grollte er lediglich:  
„Verletze ihn und du bist tot.“  
Der Dunkelblonde nickte ernst um zu zeigen, dass er die Drohung genauso verstanden hatte, wie James sie gemeint hatte.   
Dann jedoch zog Tony den Älteren aufgeregt babbelnd Richtung Labor, wo er ihm den Fortschritt seines AI zeigen wollte.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Grinsend setzte er seine Unterschrift neben die von Happy Hogan.  
Damit waren die Felder für die zwei Zeugen gefüllt und Tony konnte die Urkunde zurück ins System speisen. Unter Unmengen von Daten verstecken, damit die Urkunde nie das Licht der Welt erblickte.   
Es sollte ihn nicht wundern, dass diese Zwei es noch nicht mal schafften eine traditionelle Hochzeit zu feiern.

 

 

Keine Sorge, die dritte Szene steht schon bei mir auf der Liste.  
Sie wird also irgendwann in einem eigenen OS ein wenig weiter ausgeschmückt^.~


End file.
